Trapped
by rebel angel365
Summary: Gemma is trapped by herself during a snowstorm.  But is she really alone?  Please RxR!  First fanfic, but don't go too easy on me! Karma and maybe GemmaxSimon
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Libba Bray. I don't own the characters either.**

**Gemma is trapped by herself during a blizzard…but is she really alone? Karma. RxR Please!**

"Alright, young ladies, let us begin today by painting a scene of your favorite place in Spence," Mrs. Nightwing drawls as we gather our paints together.

We are in a cottage that was just built outside of Spence, where art class was moved to "inspire our domestic creativity". It is near the small lake, the lake Felicity and I became "friends" after I discovered her with a Gypsy boy named Ithal. I remember that day well:

"_I think we're going to be great friends, Gemma."_

"_Would we still be friends if I didn't hold a secret over your head?" I ask._

"_Don't friends always share secrets?"_

I sighed, and I couldn't help but wonder how my life would be different if I had never gone out towards the lake that day: I never would have had that vision of my mother, I wouldn't be friends with Felicity, Pippa would still be alive and probably married to the highest bidder, Kartik might still be in the Rakshana…

…_Kartik_. That name has been haunting me for awhile. It was February now, and I hadn't seen him since that day in his room, that secret room he shared only with me.

"_An allegiance to the Order…is that the only fealty you require of me?"_

_Why does this question have the power to push the breath from me?_

"_Yes," I whisper, without turning around. "That is all."_

I couldn't help but wonder if Kartik had changed his mind about allying with the Order and me. Maybe he went back to India, in search of his family and a normal life. Perhaps he is still in London, begging the Rakshana for forgiveness.

My eyes widened at that prospect. Surely he wouldn't dare do that? He knows more than I do the fate of those who betray the Rakshana. If he went back to them, or if they found him themselves, he would be dead.

I put my hand over my wildly beating heart. I closed my eyes and prayed silently that Kartik was safe. I don't know who I was praying to, but hopefully they would pity me and listen. As I hoped for Kartik's safety, I stopped listening to Mrs. Nightwing's lecture on the proper use of watercolors. A sharp reprimanding voice brought me back to attention.

"Miss Doyle?" Mrs. Nightwing glared at me through her spectacles. "Do you intend to ignore me for the rest of the afternoon?"

"I apologize Mrs. Nightwing," I lower my eyes, attempting to look remorseful, "I don't know how I could be so rude. Forgive me, but what was the question?"

"I asked if you would be so kind as to tell the class what scene of Spence you plan to paint?"

Without thinking, I blurted out, "The caves!" Mrs. Nightwing gaped at me disapprovingly and I could hear the devil in human form, Cecily Temple, snicker along with her followers at my expense. Sitting next to me, Felicity eyed me as if she wanted to say, _Have you gone mad?!_ I blush profusely and murmur, "I meant to say, the lake, Mrs. Nightwing."

Mrs. Nightwing continues to eye me for a few more moments, then she turns her attention to the rest of the class. "Alright then, class, begin your paintings."

Everyone's attention is drawn back to her own easel. As I begin to halfheartedly paint a scene of the lake, Felicity turns to me.

"Gemma! What in the world were you thinking? Honestly, the caves! That went well! Are you alright?"

I wanted to tell Felicity how much I feared for Kartik, but I knew exactly why would happen. She would mutter something like, "I'm glad he's gone. That Indian caused us nothing but trouble. Good riddance, if you ask me," all the while having a condescending smirk on her pale face. So instead I muttered, "The cold has me in a mood. Honestly, does it _ever_ get warm in England?"

Felicity rolled her eyes. "It's going to be a long time until it gets warm, Gemma. In fact, it looked as if it may snow today."

I couldn't help but shiver at the thought. I was thankful for the woodstove in the cottage with the piles of coal next to it. I turned back to my artwork.

The rest of the hour went on quietly; by the end of it I had finished my scene of the lake, though it looked more like an overripe blueberry that got stepped on than an actual lake. I couldn't complain, though. My skill art was hardly beyond reproach.

"Alright, girls, you are released for your free period," announced Mrs. Nightwing as she prepared a table full of breads, fruits, and cheeses for the younger classes doing still life portraits. "Be sure to put your brushes in the sink to be washed.

The class suddenly bustled with life as girls put brushes in the small sink. I almost ran into a maid in my rush to put my brushes away and get to free period.

"Sorry, miss," the maid whispered as she pumped water into the sink." I muttered my apologies as well, and then rushed towards the door."

"Miss Doyle," Mrs. Nightwing called. I skidded to a stop and faced her. "I just received a letter addressed to you from someone." I took the envelope and tore it opened. Then I gasped at what I read.

**Oooh, suspense! Who is the letter from?! Not sure when I can update, but you know what they say: Reviews speed up the update process!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is pretty short, but it happens. Hopefully you'll like it anyways. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I'm feeling loved right now. I will try to work on making my Felicity more…Felicity-ish. That's why she doesn't really say much in this chapter. So enjoy!**

**By the way, I'm still not Libba Bray. And I still don't own any characters. But I just might have to invent a new one just so I can say I own a character. Moving on… **

_ "Miss Doyle," Mrs. Nightwing called. I skidded to a stop and faced her. "I just received a letter addressed to you from someone." I took the envelope and tore it opened. Then I gasped at what I read: _

_Gemma, _

_ By the time you receive this letter, I will be very close to arriving at Spence. I have come to realize and understand that your rejection of Mr. Middleton was due to the shock of the death of that patient at Bedlam that you became so attached to. I discussed this with Mr. Middleton and he completely agrees. He is accompanying me to Spence so he can see you. He plans to propose to you, Gemma. And you_ will_ say yes. You no longer have a choice in the matter. Refuse him, and our family will be shamed to no end. I will be there to make sure you accept. Make us proud, Gemma. _

_ Grandmother _

I stared at the letter in shock, not sure how to react. As much as I wanted to believe that Grandmother would never make me wed someone I didn't love, I knew her shallowness would cause her to do anything as long as a climb in the social ladder was involved. I folded the letter and put it in the bodice of my dress. It was only then that I realized my hands were shaking.

_By the time you receive this letter, I will be very close to arriving at Spence._ They could come anytime now. And I will get proposed to. This thought stays with me as I numbly walk out of art. Felicity and Ann are both waiting for me and Ann is rubbing her hands together.

"What took you so long?" Felicity asks impatiently. I open my mouth to answer, but no words come out. Only a strangled gurgle escapes my lips. Ann and Felicity both eye me with horrified expressions at my outburst.

On top of everything that has happened, I seem to snap at those expressions. I giggle and attempt to say, "I'm fine, really," but it comes out as hysterics murmurs. I know I'm beginning to sound like I belong in Bedlam with the other lunatics. My knees begin to shake and the last thing I see is Felicity calling to Mrs. Nightwing before everything goes black.

**Like I said, kinda short. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Have suggestions? I won't know unless you review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my God guys I'm sooooooooooooo sorry that it's taken so long to update! I feel so bad! School's been so crazy though, and my parents have been psycho about me "being on the computer all the time." Whatever. So here it is.**

**By the way, I still don't own anything.**

I open my eyes slowly and begin to sit up. A sharp pain in my head makes me groan and lie back down. I need to try to remember what happened. _Baby steps, Gem. Start off with the obvious things_. I look around and take in my surroundings. I'm in a bed, in a room with a low ceiling. I recognize it. My room. Right. I am Gemma Doyle, and I share this room with…Ann Bradshaw. One of my many friends. Wait, that doesn't sound right. How many friends do I have again? Oh yes, a grand total of two. Ann, and Felicity Worthington. Three friends, actually, if I were to count Kartik. I'm not sure if I should, though, considering he's been gone for so long. Alright, I'm off to a good start. Wait, why am I in bed? Am I sick? No…something happened…It's in the back of my mind, and I strain to remember…Important news…Maybe I shamed the family somehow and fainted…

Wait, shame, what does that remind me of? _Refuse him, and our family will be shamed to no end_…

Oh, dear God. I remember now. Grandmother's note! She's coming. With Simon, who plans to propose to me. I remember my display outside the cottage, and I blush. I must have looked like an absolute lunatic. I feel the back of my head until a lump is under my hand. I must have hit something when I fainted. I know it sounds incredibly vain, but I can't help but wonder how I looked when I fainted. It was my first time fainting, after all. I hope it was graceful.

_Me, graceful? Doubtful_, I think to myself.

Suddenly the door knocks. Before I can even sit up, Felicity and Anne burst in. The both sit on my bed and Felicity says impatiently, "So, Sleeping Beauty awakens! What in the world happened to you, Gemma?" Before I can answer, her eyes widen and she whispers, "Did you have a vision?"

I open my mouth to answer, but I pause. For some reason, I can't bring myself to tell them about the note, at least not until I can think of a way of getting out of an engagement to Simon. Perhaps I'm just in denial; for a small voice in my head tells me there will be no way out of this situation. So instead I look at Felicity and Anne and say with attempted nonchalance, "Nothing happened, really. It's the weather, I'm telling you! All this cold can't possibly be good for one's health." I smile my most convincing smile. But I can tell it's not working.

"Are you _sure_ that's all that happened?" Ann asks doubtfully. I can tell that she suspects me of lying, but she hasn't the courage of calling me out.

I roll my eyes and say, "Of course! Wouldn't I tell you otherwise?" Ann has nothing to say to this. Felicity says nothing either, but her icy gray eyes are on me and they are saying, _You're lying_. In an attempt to direct the conversation away from me, I asked, "Shouldn't you two be in class?" with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Gemma, you don't know? You were carried in here yesterday! We haven't even had breakfast yet! I stayed in Felicity's room last night."

I look at them stupidly and say, "Oh."

"So _nothing_ happened at all? There's _nothing_ you want to tell us?" Felicity's eyes bore into mine.

I glare at her defensively and say with exasperation, "Honestly, Felicity, isn't it enough that I fainted?! For the last time, nothing happened!"

I can tell she's not buying it. But her eyes finally leave mine, and she says coolly, "Then I suppose there's nothing more to say. Come on, Anne, let's leave. We don't want to miss breakfast." She throws one more glare at me, then she walks with Ann to the door. As Anne's hand touches the door, it swings open from the other side, and Mrs. Nightwing almost barrels into Felicity and Anne.

"Girls! You should be at breakfast, not disturbing Gemma. Go on," she shoos them. They leave, and then she sees me sitting up. "Oh good, you're awake. You have a visitor."

Then, to my horror, my grandmother steps into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Okay, I've noticed that I keep changing tenses. So I'm gonna put it in past starting now.)**

_Then, to my horror, my grandmother stepped into the room._

I felt absolute panic spread throughout my body. My grandmother was here. That meant Simon was here. I no longer had any time to plan a way to get out of marriage to Simon.

"I'll leave you two alone now," Mrs. Nightwing said graciously as she walked out of the door.

Grandmother looked about the room in disdain. Then her eyes turned to me. "Gemma, honestly, was staying bedridden this long really necessary for nothing but a fainting spell? That is quite dramatic."

After all my Grandmother plans to put me through, that comment pushed me off the edge. "Well, I'm sorry my health is such a bother to you," I snap. "Wouldn't want to bring attention to myself, now would I?"

Grandmother glared at me. But she said nothing. She simply pulled out some underclothes and my school uniform. "We must hurry and dress you. Mr. Middleton is waiting in the gardens for us."

I closed my eyes and inhaled. My legs felt wobbly, but I forced myself to calm down. Fainting wouldn't help. "Grandmother, I can't marry Simon."

She looked at me incredulously. "Why ever not?"

I could feel myself reaching hysteria, "Because I don't love him! I barely even know him! And the parts I _do_ know about him, I don't like at all!" My voice shook with passion. If I didn't calm down, I knew I was going to cry.

Grandmother rolled her eyes. "Gemma, love hardly is a factor in deciding who to marry. It's just an added bonus if you happen to. Besides, what isn't there to like about Simon?"

I bit back my answer. _Oh, nothing much. Overall, he is a congenial man. Especially if you love men who pull young women away to drink absinthe in the secrecy of a library, then take one of them into a maid's room to do God-knows-what._ I remembered the feel of his sloppy lips on me, and I shuddered. I couldn't marry him.

"There are many things you don't know about him," I whispered.

"Gemma, as I said in the letter, you no longer have any choice in the matter. You _will_ marry him, so stop trying to get out of it! It's bad enough that your father was taken to a sanitarium to recover, we don't need the scandal of you refusing Simon again."

"Do _not_ speak of father like he is a black mark on our family!" I yelled angrily. "He couldn't help himself!"

"I don't think your _father_ is a black mark on the family. Merely a small speck of shame. Your mother, however, will bring more dishonor to the family than can be imagined if the truth is discovered about her. Gallivanting with that Indian heathen, then getting herself murdered! Of all the things! It's the least you can do to salvage what we have left of the reputation your mother potentially ruined."

I gaped at her in a stupor, until everything she said sunk in. "You know _nothing_!" I screeched, enraged. "Mother did nothing wrong! She died trying to protect _me_! No wonder she didn't want me to come to England! She was trying to protect me from social-climbing hags like you who thrive on gossip!" I shook from my tirade.

Grandmother's face was the picture of rage. Her face was crimson with anger. She walked towards me slowly. Suddenly her hand was up and she brought it across my face. Grandmother was stronger than she looked. Her slap had me stumbling back a few steps. I looked at her, my face stinging, tears spilling out of my eyes. But all she said was, "Come here so I my help dress you."

I sniffled but fought no more. I realized at that point that there was nothing I could do. Grandmother yanked at the strings of my corset. I didn't even think it was possible to tighten it more. Normally I would have been gasping and begging her to loosen the strings, but today I only stared at the wall numbly. My dress was slipped over my head. Once the buttons were fastened, Grandmother pointed to a chair and snapped, "Sit." I obeyed. She brushed out my hair roughly and then pulled it back into a chignon.

As she did this, I looked at myself in the mirror, and wondered how I looked to people. To Grandmother: A potential disgrace. To my friends: Means to get into their own private escape, the realms. To Kartik: His only ally. To Simon…

I shuddered. To Simon I looked like a piece of meat, waiting to be bought and tasted.

To myself: How did I look to myself? Dead. I was shutting down, numbing myself to what I knew would be a horrible life of marriage to Simon Middleton.

Grandmother finished with my hair and I stood up. She opened the door and we silently walked to the foot of the stairs. Before we descended, I looked at her once last time and whispered, "Please."

She glanced at me but said indifferently, "Hurry. We've kept Mr. Middleton waiting long enough."


	5. Chapter 5

We walked out into the garden. Simon was sitting on a bench, but he rose when he saw us. "Miss Doyle," he said with a bow. Then he took my gloved hand and kissed it, his lips lingering on my hand until I pulled away. The disgust I was feeling must have been in my expression, because I could feel Grandmother's gaze on me. I quickly made myself numb again.

Simon rose again and cleared his throat. "Miss Doyle, Gemma, I talked to your Grandmother awhile ago and I've come to understand why you weren't ready to…commit to me back in London. So I agreed to come here where she assured me you would be ready." He kneeled on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Gemma, I think you will agree that we will make such a fitting match. Which is why I ask for your hand in marriage."

Here it was: The moment of truth. To most, his proposal may have seemed to be sweet and in earnest. But I could see the hunger in his eyes. But what could I do? I definitely couldn't refuse at this point. So I said dully, "I would be honored to be your…" I could hardly say the word; my throat felt like it was closing up. "…wife."

**I know, I know. You thought she'd find out some way to get out of the engagement. Fear not! More is soon to come (and it won't take so long)! Hopefully the fact that I wrote all these chapters will make up for me taking forever to review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I still don't own any characters. tear, tear If only I owned Kartik…by the way, I PROMISE Kartik will make an appearance soon!**

Simon's smile after I accepted wasn't the relieved smile of a newly engaged man. No, it was the smug, satisfied smirk of a man who knows he's won. But there was nothing I could say. I knew if I tried to open my mouth, sobs would force there way out. Simon stood and slipped the ring onto my finger. I had to admit, it was lovely. One large diamond surrounded by many small amethysts on a gold band. I'm sure any other girl would have fawned over it for hours on end. To me, though, it was like Simon had slipped manacles onto my hand. It was a symbol that I was no longer available. I had already been purchased by the highest bidder.

Simon looks at Grandmother. "Mrs. Doyle, I know it may seem improper, but I was wondering if Gemma and I could have just a few moments…alone. I promise you nothing will happen that you wouldn't approve of…"

At that I _did_ smile. My Grandmother would give an arm and a leg to stay out of scandal and keep a good reputation. She would never allows us to…

"If it were some other man I would have said no," Grandmother gushed. "But I know you wouldn't do anything scandalous. My intuition is always right about people, you know."

I gaped at my Grandmother and I had to hold back a snort. Since when did she have _intuition_? And since when did she allows me to go _anywhere_ without a chaperone?

Grandmother walked inside and Simon pulled me along with him. I could feel snow spilling inside my boots. Wait, snow? When had it started snowing? I wasn't sure, but it was snowing very hard. Soon it would be up to my knees. Why, of all places, did Simon have to choose _outside_ propose?

We continued to walk in silence. And suddenly, Simon halted. Since he still had my hand, I stopped too. I looked around, wondering why he chose here to stop. All I could see were dead flowers, and the always-dark halls of the East-Wing…

Then it hit me. The East Wing was the only area of the school that was near us. _He couldn't possible know about the fire, could he? That no one ever went in there? That no one could see us…_

I looked at him, and the smirk much wider than before. Oh yes, he knew.

"I'm so glad you …had a change of heart, Gemma darling."

"You know I've had nothing of the sort!" I spat. "This was all my grandmother's doing."

Simon laughed coldly. Then, grabbing my waist, he yanked me against his chest and kissed me. His lips crushed mine harshly. Could lips bruise from pain? If they could, mine definitely would. Then, to my shock, I felt his tongue along my bottom lip. Disgusted, I tried to push away.

This must have really angered him. He grabbed my face with one hand and, while kissing me, forced my mouth open. His tongue completely dominated my mouth, slithering in every nook and cranny. The hand that had forced my mouth open let go and tangled itself in my hair. Finally, when I thought I might either choke on his tongue or faint from lack of air, he withdrew, breathing hard.

But then he continued, this time kissing my neck and moving to my ear. He nipped at my earlobe then whispered, "I _always_ get what I want, Gemma. You will do well to remember that." He continued with my neck.

I could hear people getting out of class for free period. Had it really been _that_ long since this morning? I tried to push away once more, but the arm around my waist pulled harder. Now I could hear voices getting nearer. I knew that the gardens were often used during free period to play Blind Man's Bluff.

"Simon," I whimpered desperately. "People are _coming_!"

He finally seemed to hear the voices and he pulled away. He looked at me with contempt and said, "I am going inside. Perhaps you should use your little "free time" to compose yourself." And with that he turned and left.

It was only then that I realized the tears flowing down my face. I must look a fright. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself. The last thing I needed is for someone to see me in this state. It would only worsen the situation.

I walked to the back of the school, my intent to take a walk in the woods. As I entered the woods, I heard Mrs. Nightwing.

"Come on inside, girls! It's snowing much too hard to stay outside. I'm sure there's a blizzard coming!" I turned and barely saw everyone rushing into the school. Mrs. Nightwing was right. It was snowing so hard now it was difficult to see. I began to walk back to the school. But I hesitated. What would be waiting for me when I went inside? Simon and my grandmother. I shuddered. Mrs. Nightwing would certainly stop the free period to announce my engagement to Simon, then I'd have to deal with Ann and Felicity.

No, it would be a bad idea to go inside. Instead, I continued to walk through the woods. I wasn't sure where I was planning on going. It would be suicide to stay in this weather for too long. But for some reason, I didn't care. I still walked.

I thought of what happened between Simon and me after Grandmother left. Of his kisses. Weren't kisses supposed to make you feel warm inside? Simon's made me feel cold and dirty. What about when Kartik kissed me? That was so different. He made me feel warm, and...wanted. Not that Kartik's kiss mattered anymore though. Even if I wasn't engaged, I could never really be with Kartik. Besides, he was gone. And I really don't think that kiss meant anything to him anyway. I sighed. The only kisses I'd be feeling from now on would be Simon's.

Suddenly I thought of something. What if Mrs. Nightwing had never let anyone go out for free period? What if no one had been coming to the gardens? What if I hadn't been able to get Simon to stop? How much farther would he have gone? This thought had me sobbing. And running.

I stumbled through the woods thinking only one thing: _I can't marry him. I _can't_ marry him!_

I kept running and suddenly the woods thinned out. I was at the lake. And the cottage where art class was. Not like I could see it well. It was snowing so hard; it was up to my knees now. I was shivering from the cold.

_Well this is great Gem. Now what?_ I looked at the cottage again. _Why not_? I trudged through the snow and opened the door. The cottage was dark, and not much warmer. There were still baskets of fruits that had been used by the younger art classes in still life. The sink was empty, all of the brushes put away. I sat on the floor, closing my eyes and thinking of everything that had happened. So much had changed since yesterday.

I rested my chin in my hand and winced. My jaw was sore from Simon forcing my mouth open. That thought brought tears to my eyes. I was supposed to be one of the strongest women in the world. I am the High Priestess. Lady Hope. And I can't even control my own life. How am I supposed to be in charge of the realms too?

All of the stress took its toll on me. I closed my eyes, lay down and cried. Eventually no more tears came out. But I still lay there, my eyes closed, until sleep overcame me.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty, still not Libba Bray, still don't own any characters, blah, blah, blah…**

I opened my eyes and yawned. How long had I been asleep? I sat up and got out of the bed.

Wait, bed? I fell asleep in the cottage, not here! Where was I? I looked around. It was a very small room. The mattress I was sitting on had hay coming out of the seams. A small candle was the only source of light I had.

Then it hit me. I was at Felicity's house, in the maid's room! How had I gotten here? It made no sense at all.

"Hello, Gemma."

The voice made me jump out of the bed. I searched for its owner. Someone was in the corner but I couldn't tell who it was. "Who is that? I asked. Show yourself!"

The person stepped into the light and I gasped. Simon. I backed up in terror but ran into the bed and fell. With a hungry growl he was on top of me, kissing me everywhere at once. I tried to push away, but it was no use.

"How many times must I tell you?" Simon murmured. "I _always_ get what I want." He began rubbing my neck as he kissed me and then his hand traveled down, past my neck, past my collarbone, until it reached its destination.

As soon as he squeezed my breast I screamed. He only laughed and continued to grope me. He grabbed the bodice of my gown and ripped it, as well as all my underclothes under it, until my breasts were completely showing. I gasped and tried to cover myself but Simon slapped my hands away, attaching his mouth to my right breast. While he sucked, a hand slid up my dress and chemise, to parts of me I hardly even know myself.

_This is it. I'm going to lose my honor here._ No, it shouldn't happen this way. I screamed, hoping someone would hear, hoping someone would wake me from this nightmare…

My eyes snapped open and I woke up gasping and shaking uncontrollably. I was still in the cabin. It was just a dream. For some reason I still couldn't stop the rising panic in me. I looked around in confusion. I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black dark. How long had I been in here? It was freezing cold. I waited a few minutes until my eyes adjusted to the dark. Was it night? It had to be, because now that I could see a little but I saw that it was black as night out the only small window of the cottage. It didn't look right though. It wasn't the _right_ kind of dark.

Still feeling panicked I stumbled to the door and yanked it open, only to be greeted with a wall of snow reaching above the door. My panic reached its maximum. I hysterically clawed at the snow, but all it accomplished was my hands going numb. I was trapped.

Slamming the door, I ran around the room, trying to find any possible way out. The window was too small, and it was blocked with snow too. Just when I was about to give up, I saw a small trapdoor on the floor. _Must lead to a cellar of some kind,_ I thought. Hopefully there would be something down there I could use to make a fire. There was the woodstove with plenty of coal, but I had nothing to light the stove with.

I quietly opened the door and crept down the steep stairs. The small cellar was almost empty, except for a few boxes full of paintbrushes and paper. I sighed. I was in trouble. I wasn't sure how long I would last in this cold. Then, I noticed a bundle of something in the corner. I walked over to it and crouching, examined the items. An unlit lantern, a rucksack, and a couple of blankets lay on the floor. My heart sputtered frantically. Someone was living in here. And was probably here now.

I stood up slowly and was about to make a run for the stairs when suddenly a hand clamped around my mouth and a knife was pressed to my throat.

**I know, cliffhanger! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
